Feels Like Tonight
by Rockin-Actress27
Summary: Songfic based on "Feels Like Tonight" by Daughtry or it will eventually. Sonny and Chad have finally started dating, and then Chad screws up. Big time. Will Sonny forgive him, or will Chad lose the girl of his dreams?
1. First Date

****short beginning, but i didn't want to get into it too much for right now. it's a songfic based on "feels like tonight" by daughtry, or it will be soon. reviews!! ((even though theres not much to review...))**

**disclaimer: oh, and i don't own "sonny with a chance."**

Sonny nervously adjusted the hem of her purple shirt. She pulled her up into a ponytail, but decided that didn't look right.  
"What are you doing?" Tawni walked into the dressing room. Sonny whipped around.  
"Um, nothing. Nothing at all. Why would you think I'm doing something?"  
"Because you're standing in front of _my_ mirror, looking at yourself." Tawni put a hand on her hip. "Explain yourself!" Sonny glanced nervously around the room.  
"Alright fine." She grabbed Tawni's hand and led her to the couch.  
"You promise not to tell the others, do you?"  
"Well, I can't make any promises until I hear the news." Tawni answered. Sonny sighed.  
"Fine… Chad and I are going out on a date." She confessed. Tawni's jaw dropped.  
"You and Chad?!" She exclaimed.  
"Shh! I don't want the others to be mad! You're not mad are you?" She asked.  
"Mad?! I'm thrilled! It's about time you two went out on an actual date!" Tawni gushed.  
"What?" It was Sonny's turn to be shocked. "But I thought you hated him!"  
"My hatred towards Chad shouldn't stop you two from going out! I'm so happy for you!" Tawni awkwardly put her arms around Sonny.  
"Are you trying to hug me?" Sonny asked, clearly uncomfortable.  
"Yes. Can I be done now?"  
"Yes." They sprang apart.  
"Sooo, when is he picking you up?" Tawni asked.  
"In five minutes. He's taking me to a movie, "Super Slug Saves the Galaxy"."  
"What kind of movie is that?"  
"A romance." Sonny answered.  
"Knock knock!" Chad appeared in the doorway to their dressing room. "Ready Sonny?"  
"Yup! Bye Tawni!" She smiled nervously at Tawni, as she walked over to Chad.  
"Bye Sonny. Bye Mr. Drama Pants."  
"Cya Random." Chad called as they walked out the door.

"Thanks for a fun night Chad." Sonny said as he pulled into her apartment buildings parking lot.  
"No problem. And thank you for agreeing to come with me. To be honest, I thought you were going to say no…" Sonny laughed.  
"I was thinking about it…" She teased.  
"Well I'm glad you didn't." Chad said sincerely.  
"Me too. I think Tawni was happy too."  
"Why?"  
"She said that it was about time we went out on a date." Chad chuckled.  
"I don't think she realizes how nerve-wrecking it is to ask a girl that you really like out." Chad blushed while he said this.  
They sat in silence for a few moments.  
"You really like me?" Sonny asked shyly.  
"No. Not really." Chad said, eyes twinkling. Sonny laughed.  
"Well, I should probably head up to the apartment…" Sonny said.  
"Yea, probably." It was silent again.  
"Well, cya tomorrow Chad." Sonny leaned over the console between them and kissed his cheek. She quickly opened the door and got out of the car.  
"Bye Monroe." He muttered, amused, as he watched her walk up to the apartment.


	2. Perfection

****reviews!!!! :D****

"So how many dates does this make?" Tawni asked as she fixed her make-up.  
"Four..." Sonny said with a goofy smile on her face. Tawni turned around, eyes wide in surprise.  
"Wow. That's like, a record for Chad."  
"Yea..." said Sonny.  
"I guess he really likes you."  
"Yea..."  
"Do you really like him?" Tawni asked. Sonny blushed.  
"Yes." She smiled. It felt good to finally admit that out loud.  
"Oh my gosh! Do you think he's going to ask you to be his girlfriend?!" Tawni gushed. Sonny shrugged.  
"I don't know. Maybe?" Sonny's phone mooed.  
"Who is it?" Tawni asked.  
"Chad. He's running late, but he'll be here soon." Suddenly, Nico and Grady ran into the room.  
"Guess what?!!!!" Nico yelled, a huge smile on his face.  
"Orlando Bloom called and he finally wants to go out with me?!" Tawni jumped up from her chair.  
"Um, no." Nico said, slightly confused.  
"Even better! We're nominated for an award at the Teen Choice Awards!" Grady said.  
"No way! Really?" Sonny said. Grady and Nico nodded. "That's so awesome! What are we nominated for?"  
"Choice TV Show! Marshall just told us. I've never seen him so happy." said Nico.  
"What's Marshall happy about?" Chad walked into the room, hands in his pockets and a coy smile on his face.  
"We're nominated for Choice TV Show at the Teen Choice Awards." Sonny informed him.  
"Oh yea, so is "Mackenzie Falls". We've like, won it for the past two years. So good luck." Chad said sarcastically. Sonny glared at him.  
"Well your winning streak is done this year, because "So Random!" is totally going to win." She said. Chad snorted.  
"Yea, whatever. You ready to go?"  
"Yup. Let's go." Sonny grabbed her purse and followed Chad out of the room.  
"Another date?" Nico asked Tawni.  
"Yes. It's their fourth one." Both Nico and Grady rolled their eyes.  
"Honestly, what does she see in Chip Drama-pants?" asked Grady. Tawni shrugged.  
"Ask her, not me." Tawni turned around to face herself in her mirror again.

Chad slipped his hand into Sonny's as they walked down the LA street. Sonny glanced up at Chad and smiled.  
"What does the Mackenzie Falls cast think of...us?" She asked. He shrugged.  
"They don't like it, but they'll have to get over it. Cause I rather like it."  
"Good. Because I do too."  
"What about your cast mates?"  
"They're ok with it, I think. But like you said, I don't care." Chad stopped and stood in front of Sonny.  
"I want to tell you something that I've never told anyone before." He said, voice shaking.  
"Ok." She said, not sure what to expect.  
"From the moment you came into my life, something has been different. You've shown me... who I really am. Who I'm supposed to be. And I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for that." Chad cupped Sonny's face in his hands and slowly lowered his lips onto hers. It was Sonny's first kiss and it was perfect.

Absolutely perfect.

****sorry if it's a little cliche or whatever. but i'm a hopeless romantic, so whatever :P****


	3. Liars never win

****i hope you guys are enjoying it so far. reviews would be lovely! and i'm sooooo sorry for the wait; its the county fair this week and i've been uber busy. but i'm hoping to have another chapter up tomorrow! enjoy and review!****

Sonny walked cheerfully into her dressing room a week later. She and Chad were officially boyfriend and girlfriend, and surprisingly her cast mates were taking it very well. You couldn't say the same thing about the "Mackenzie Falls" cast, but Chad was working on them.  
"Why are you so happy this morning?" Tawni asked, fixing her hair.  
"Why wouldn't I be? It's a beautiful day outside, we have some awesome sketches to practice and I have a date tonight. It's a lovely day." She said with a contented sigh. Tawni rolled her eyes.  
"You always have a date, so today is no special than any other day."  
"Actually, it is, because Chad is taking me to the Boys Like Girls concert tonight!" Tawni spun around.  
"But that's been sold out for weeks!"  
"He has his connections." Sonny said with a grin.

"Portlyn, I _need_ those tickets. You promised me them a week ago." Chad told Portlyn over at the Mackenzie Falls set.  
"I know, I know. My daddy picked them up for me yesterday. But, you can only have them on one condition." She said. Chad groaned.  
"No, I will not call Joe Jonas _again_ and see if he wants to go out with you." She dismissed him with a wave of her hand.  
"I'm over Mr. Jonas. No, what I want will benefit you as well." Chad looked at her suspiciously.  
"What?"  
"Well, word on the street is that "So Random!" is going to beat "Mackenzie Falls" at the Teen Choice Awards. So, you need to use your "connections" and make sure that doesn't happen."  
"No, I can't do that." Chad refused. "Sonny and the Randoms are really looking forward to winning that award."  
"So you're going to turn your back on your cast mates for your new little girlfriend and her stupid little cast mates? Wow Chad, that's really low. Even for you." She turned around and began walking away, when Chad said,  
"Wait. Alright Portlyn. You win. Now give me the tickets." Portlyn smiled, took the tickets out of her purse.  
"How do I know you won't go back on your word?" She asked. Chad shrugged.  
"You're just gonna have to trust me, I guess." Portlyn laughed.  
"Trust you? The bad boy of Hollywood? I'm not that stupid. Alright, if you don't use your connections to make sure we win the Choice TV Show award I'm going to show everyone those pictures of you at the Christmas party last year." Chad gasped.  
"You wouldn't!"  
"Oh, I will. So do we have a deal?" Chad glared at Portlyn and nodded. "Good. Here you go!" She handed him the tickets and walked away. Chad shook his head and walked away in the opposite direction. Neither of them saw Nico slip out from behind his hiding spot behind a rack of clothes, and dash away to tell Sonny what he just heard.

"Tawni! Where's Sonny?" Nico ran into their dressing room. Tawni shrugged from her spot on the couch.  
"Probably with Chad somewhere." She answered, not taking her eyes off the TV.  
"Wait until she hears what Chad's up to now!" Nico exclaimed. That got Tawni's attention.  
"What? What has Chad done now?" Nico sat next to her on the couch.  
"He's going to rig the Teen Choice Awards so "Mackenzie Falls" wins for Choice TV Show!" Tawni gasped.  
"No!"  
"Yes! We have to tell Sonny."  
"What do you have to tell Sonny?" Grady walked into the room, eating a doughnut.  
"That Chad is going to rig the Teen Choice Awards." Grady dropped the doughnut.  
"No!"  
"Yes! C'mon, we gotta find Sonny!" said Tawni.  
"Why do you have to find Sonny?" Zora popped out from inside her coffin, scaring Tawni.  
"Really?! Do I have to say it again?!" Nico said, exasperated. Zora laughed.  
"Nah, I heard everything already. C'mon, let's find Sonny!"


	4. The truth comes out

****as promised, a new chapter today. unforunately, i'm leaving tomorrow for a family vacation for a whole week and no computer. :( but i promise new chapters when i come back!!! BUT before i update when i come back, i would LOOOOOOOOOOVE at least 5 new reviews. please and thank you!!!****

***disclaimer- i never said this, but i also don't own the song "feels like tonight" by daughtry, which this fanfic is loosely based on. i'll post the lyrics so you all can appreciate it****

They found Sonny watching Chad rehearse "Mackenzie Falls". It took a little convincing, but they finally got her to leave and talk with them.  
"What is it?" Sonny asked when they were in the prop house.  
"We have some really bad news that you're not gonna like, but we have to tell you anyway." said Nico. Sonny eyed them curiously.  
"Alright… then say it. I guess?" Her cast mates looked at each other.  
"You tell her." Nico told Grady.  
"No you!"  
"Tawni, you do it."  
"Me?! I hate telling the bad news!! Make Zora!" She exclaimed. Zora shrugged.  
"Alright."  
"NO!" Nico stopped Zora. "You'll make it sound… really bad. I'll just do it I guess." He sighed. "Ok Sonny, Chad is going to rig the Teen Choice Awards to "Mackenzie Falls" win the Choice TV Show Award over us." He said in one breath. Sonny rolled her eyes.  
"Really guys? I thought you were ok with us going out."  
"What are you talking about?" Grady asked.|  
"You don't have make up lies about him just because you don't like him."  
"But we're telling the truth!" protested Tawni. Sonny stood up.  
"Prove it."  
"Fine. Ask Chad how he got your tickets for the concert tonight." Nico told her.  
"I will. Now, if you excuse me I have to go get ready to see Boys Like Girls." She left the room.  
"I can't believe her! She's being completely ridiculous!" said Tawni.  
"She'll realize it when Chad tells her the truth." said Nico confidently.  
"You mean IF Chad tells her the truth." Grady reminded Nico. "Chad isn't exactly Mr. Truthful."  
"He got the tickets from Portlyn. That's suspicious enough."

Chad and Sonny walked up to the venue, hand in hand.  
"Seriously, this is amazing Chad. I still can't believe you got tickets." Sonny gushed as they were waiting in line.  
"I know, I know. I'm amazing." He said with a smile.  
"Um, just how did you get the tickets?" Sonny asked. Chad shrugged.  
"One of my many connections."  
"Can I know who?"  
"Why is it important?"  
"It's not. I was just wondering who you know and stuff."  
"Portlyn's dad is in the music business."  
"You got them from Portlyn?" Sonny asked, incredulous.  
"Yea."  
"But Portlyn hates me. She wouldn't just give you and me concert tickets."  
"She was being nice, ok?" He said, as they handed their tickets over to the bouncer.  
"That's not even possible. Portlyn is NEVER nice." Sonny stopped dead in her tracks, as it hit her.  
"What?" Chad asked. "C'mon, the show is gonna start." Sonny looked up at him.  
"I can't believe it." She stated.  
"What?"  
"You're gonna rig the Teen Choice Awards, aren't you?" Chad scoffed.  
"No, that's ridiculous."  
"But you are! Nico warned me that you were and I didn't believe him! How could I have been so stupid?"  
"I'm not going to!"  
"Yes, you are! Because in order to get these tickets from Portlyn, she probably made you promise to rig the awards so your stupid show won over "So Random!" Chad didn't say anything, confirming Sonny's accusations. "I really thought you had changed Chad. I can't believe you even considered that!"  
"I had to otherwise she wouldn't give me the tickets."  
"I would have rather not came here tonight then have you rig the awards. I don't even understand why you would in the first place. I'm sure your show was going to win anyway."  
"Actually, "So Random!" would have." Sonny's jaw dropped.  
"So that's why Portlyn wanted it rigged. So you won. Well fine, be that way." She turned around to leave but Chad stopped her.  
"It's not even that big of a deal! Now c'mon, let's go watch the show." Chad reached for her hand, but Sonny jerked her hand back.  
"Not a big deal?" She shook her head in disgust. "I'm leaving." She turned away and walked out. Chad stood there for a couple minutes, and then walked into the show just as the band walked out on stage.


	5. Heartbreak

****thanks for waiting guys. i hope you enjoy the new chapter! (sorry that it's a little on the sad side.)**

"Flowers for Sonny Monroe at the front desk." the intercom rang the next day. Sonny groaned.  
"Are you going to get them?" Tawni asked.  
"No. Why would I?" Sonny had apologized this morning and her fellow cast-mates completely accepted her apology.  
"Marshall wants us down to rehearse in five minutes." Nico stuck his head in the prop house.  
"Alright." said Sonny.  
"Oh, and Chad's been looking for you but I keep telling him you're not here. So keep a low profile." warned Nico. Sonny nodded.  
"Thanks Nico. And I am sorry for yesterday."  
"No problem Sonny." He flashed a smile and left.  
"I feel like such a jerk." Sonny mumbled.  
"Well…" Tawni trailed off.  
"Thanks Tawni." Sonny remarked sarcastically.  
"Look, you were a jerk. But you apologized, so all is fine."  
"Except Chad. It's just, I thought he was different. I really couldn't believe he would do that."  
"Chad's a jerk. Always has been. I remember the first day I was on set. He greeted me with a smirk and told me that my eyebrows didn't match the color of my hair! I mean c'mon!" Tawni proclaimed. Sonny rolled her eyes.  
"Let's go rehearse."

Sonny woke with a start, cold sweat all over her body. She had had another dream about Chad. She put her head in her hands as tears rolled down her cheeks. It actually _hurt_ to think about Chad; and it really hurt to think about them together. The dream had been so real… she trembled as she remembered his soft lips on hers. She couldn't do it anymore, she _had_ to talk to him.  
_NO._ The back of her brain told her. He had hurt her more than anyone else ever had. She couldn't just go crawling back to him, no matter how badly she wanted to. She was a strong, independent woman.  
At least, she was before she met Chad Dylan Cooper.

A week had passed sine the concert. Chad had tried numerous times to talk to Sonny but she had completely ignored every plea, gift of flower and apology he had given her. Sitting in his dressing room, he couldn't remember a time where had had felt so lonely and miserable. He had really screwed up this time. Sonny wasn't' some bimbo that was an extra on "Mackenzie Falls". She was talented, beautiful, witty and… perfect.  
"God Chad! You're so dumb!" He yelled at himself. He slammed his head onto the table and ignored the throbbing pain. He had never felt like this before; a year ago he didn't even think he could care about someone more than he cared about himself. But he did. He cared more for Sonny than he had ever cared about anyone else before.  
"And now she hates me." He mumbled. He epically failed at life.  
"Hey Chad, what time are you going to be at the awards tonight?" Portlyn walked into his dressing room.  
"Get out." he mumbled.  
"Geez. I was just asking a question." She scoffed, but left anyway. He groaned. He had forgotten that the awards were tonight. He really, really didn't want to show up. But if he didn't, he would only get crap from everyone forever. He especially didn't want to go and see Sonny look even more beautiful than she normally does and not win the award…  
"Wait." he said out loud. He sat up and an idea began forming in his mind. He glanced at the time. He had to get moving if he was going to actually go to the awards tonight, and win back the girl of his dreams.

****well i think i'm only going to have one more chapter to this story... which i will post veryvery soon! BUT i want reviews. lots and lots of reviews before i post anything! (which means i'm not posting the last chapter until i get some reviews! so c'mon people! :D)**


	6. I could stay like this forever

****LAST CHAPTER. Enjoy :)****

Sonny had never attended an awards show, so her nerves were acting up a lot that night. As the limo pulled up to the red carpet of the awards, she put on a smile, even though she felt like puking. She carefully got out of the limo and walked into the sea of flashing lights.  
"You look pretty." Tawni complimented her when she entered the building five minutes later. Sonny's dress was a strapless, dark purple dress that had a large, black belt around her waist. It fell to her mid-thigh. She paired it with black, lo-top Converse and long, silver necklaces. Sonny blushed and thanked Tawni.  
"You look very pretty too."  
"Aww, thanks Sonny!" Tawni said. Tawni wore a black pencil skirt, with an off the shoulder pink and white top and pink high heels. "Now let's go find the Jonas Brothers!" Tawni squealed.  
"That's ok; I think I'm going to sit until the show starts."  
"Well you're boring." stated Tawni, as Sonny left to sit. The entire "So Random!" cast was sitting together. When she reached their seats, Zora was already sitting there, playing her Nintendo DS.  
"Hey Zora." Sonny greeted. "You look…nice." Zora smiled.  
"Thanks! I picked it out special for tonight." Zora wore a red, plated skirt, yellow leggings and a blue and white striped long-sleeve shirt with an aqua blue blazer. They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Nico and Grady sauntered over.  
"Hiya Sonny. Hi Zora. You both look beautiful!" said Nico.  
"Thanks Nico. You both look smashing." Sonny commented. Nico had on black jeans, a white v-neck and a purple vest with a black hat. Grady wore blue jeans, a black, white and silver striped shirt, with a black blazer that had a silver jeweled design on the back.  
"Where's Tawni?" Grady asked.  
"She said something about the Jonas Brothers…" said Sonny.  
"Can you believe that they aren't allowing anyone to go backstage and meet the Jonas Brothers?!" exclaimed Tawni, walking over.  
"Yes." Everyone said in unison.  
"Well!" She huffed and sat in her seat. They all chatted quietly until the show began.

The crowd applauded as Selena Gomez and David Archuleta walked out on stage.  
"We're here to present the Choice TV Show Award." said Selena.  
"All of these shows bring millions of viewers each week and showcase young, talented actors." David added.  
"And the nominees are "Mackenzie Falls"…"Gossip Girl"… "So Random!"… "The Secret Life of the American Teenager"… and "iCarly." read Selena.  
"And the winner is…" David opened the envelope and read in unison with Selena,  
"Mackenzie Falls!" Cheers went through the crowd as Chad and rest of the cast walked up on stage. After accepting the award, Chad quickly grabbed the mic first before his cast-mates.  
"Before my cast-mates say anything, I need to tell the truth." He looked out over the crowd and saw Sonny's angry, yet sad face.  
"I paid the executive producer $1,000 to make sure "Mackenzie Falls" won." A loud gasp went up through the auditorium.  
"Chad, what-" Portlyn hissed, but Chad spoke over her.  
"The real winner is "So Random!" They deserve the surf board, not us. So please, will the "So Random!" cast come up here to accept their award?" A stunned Nico, Grady, Tawni, Zora and Zonny slowly stood from their seats and move to the stage, where the audience gave them their full support. Chad ushered his cast- mates backstage where they immediately began giving him crap. He ignored them, and turned around. He walked back to the stage, where he could hear Sonny's speech.  
"Thank you God and my mom. And Marshal and everyone else at "So Random!" they seriously are the best group of people ever. And thank you to Chad. For… well being the greatest boyfriend a girl could ask for." Chad smiled and walked backstage. He waited by the E XIT door, got out his cell phone and sent "When you feel like leaving, I'll be waiting." to Sonny. He didn't have to wait very long.  
"So where exactly do you plan on going?" She asked, as she approached with a smile playing on her lips. He shrugged.  
"Anywhere with you is pretty perfect with me." She chuckled and looked up at him.  
"Why did you do that?" She whispered seriously.  
"Because I couldn't stand the thought of losing you. In these ever-changing days, you're the one thing that remains the same." He answered truthfully.  
"Did you just quote Daughty?" She asked, an eyebrow raised.  
"Why yes I did." Sonny smiled, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him sweetly on the lips.  
"Well I could stay like this forever." He remarked. They kissed again.  
"C'mon, let's blow this popsicle stand." Sonny said, slipping her hand into his. He opened the door and they walked out into the fading sunlight.

* * *

**As promised, here are the lyrics to "Feels Like Tonight" by Daughtry, the song that inspired this story. **

You, you got me  
Thinking it'll be all right  
You, you told me  
"Come and take a look inside."  
You believed me  
In every single lie  
But I, I failed you this time

[Chorus]  
And it feels like tonight  
I can't believe I'm broken inside  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do  
But try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight  
Tonight

I was waiting  
For the day you'd come around  
I was chasing  
But nothing was all I found  
From the moment you came into my life  
You showed me what's right

And it feels like tonight  
I can't believe I'm broken inside  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do  
But try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight

I never felt like this before  
Just when I leave, I'm back for more  
Nothing else here seems to matter  
In these ever-changing days  
You're the one thing that remains  
I could stay like this forever

[Chorus]

Tonight

'Cause there's nothing that I wanna do  
But try to make it up to you  
And it feels like tonight  
Tonight


End file.
